Kae'than (Garick83)
right Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Magus Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Celestial, Gnome, and Goblin Deity: The Quel'nar First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Modifier CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 Racial Modifier INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Modifier WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Magus 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (3) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (2) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = 1 (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Concentration: 07 = Level (1) + INT (4) + Focused Mind (2) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Pierce Dagger: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Melee) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Pierce/Slash Dagger: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (Ranged) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Pierce, Range Increment: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+1 hp/level) Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Magus 1 Armor/Weapons: A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. A magus is also proficient with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass magus still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Spells: A magus casts arcane spells drawn from the magus spell list. A magus must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the magus must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magus’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the magus’s Intelligence modifier. A magus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Magus. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A magus may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the magus decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips: A magus can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Magus under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spellbooks: A magus must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook except for read magic, which all magi can prepare from memory. A magus begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level magus spells plus three 1st-level magus spells of his choice. The magus also selects a number of additional 1st-level magus spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to his spellbook. At each new magus level, he gains two new magus spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new magus level) for his spellbook. At any time, a magus can also add spells found in other spellbooks to his own. A magus can learn spells from a wizard’s spellbook, just as a wizard can from a magus’s spellbook. The spells learned must be on the magus spell list, as normal. An alchemist can learn formulae from a magus’s spellbook, if the spells are also on the alchemist spell list. A magus cannot learn spells from an alchemist. Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Arcane Pool: 5/5 (1/2 Magus Level (min +1) +Int Modifier (+4) Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Magus 1) 0 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 3 -2 +0 Appraise 5 1 0 4 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb -1 0 * 1 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -2 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 3 -2 +0 Fly 1 0 * 3 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2 Keen Senses Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Engineer) 0 0 * 0 +0 Ride 1 0 * 3 -2 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -2 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 (ID magic items) (10) +2 Elven Magic Stealth 2 1 0 3 -2 +0 Survival 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 * 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Acid Splash * Burning Hands * Spell Name * Arcane Mark * Chill Touch * Spell Name * Dancing Lights * Corrosive Touch * Daze * Magic Missle * Detect Magic * Shield * Disrupt Undead * Shocking Grasp * Flare * Warding Weapon * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Acid Splash * Chill Touch * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Shocking Grasp * Spell Name * Mage Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Cloak Patchwork 5 gp .5 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Rapier (Melee) 20 gp 2 lb Pouch, Spell Components 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Spellbook 0 gp 3 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Hook, Grappling Common 1 gp 1 lb Rations, Elven Trail 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4* lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb = Totals: 149.00 gp 46.5lb * = Max weight when full Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 10 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -149 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 134 Height: 6'4" Weight: 141 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Electric Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Weathered Explorer Demeanor: Calm, Quiet, appears to be in deep thought Background Ancestry Kae'than's father was a wizard, and researcher of dragons, and all things related to dragons. Kae'than's father believed he had found lore, relics, and ancient manuscripts, spoke of a being called the Quel'nar (The one who will balance the great arcanas). The manuscripts claimed that once long ago, all magical creatures came from a single source. Furthermore, it claimed that Elves and Dragons were once one and the same, and then through some great tragedy, they were ripped apart from each other. Kae'than's father believed that it will be possible to rejoined with one another to become an entity of capable of controlling magic in a whole new a whole new intimate fashion. Kae'than's father believed these legends had to be real so much that it consumed his all of his life Kae'than spent his entire childhood and most of his young adult life following his father into caverns and caves looking for any and all pieces of information trying to piece together anything possible to learn how to bring the Quel'nar back. Because of his father keeping him constantly on the move, Kae'than study arcana became more of an on the move study, allowing him to lend himself to a blending of physical combat, and magical combat. Present Kae'than's father mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the night while Kae'than was sleeping at a local inn. Kae'than now travels searching for answers relating to his father and the Quel'nar. Rumors lead him to Dunn Wright Inn, perhaps he can finally put together the mystery of his father's disappearance and the mystery of the Quel'nar.... Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 19, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (May 19, 2013 1826 hrs local) (Scott DeWar - non Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters